The present invention relates to toilet and sanitary waste treatment apparatus, especially for use in areas where conventional sewer systems are not available or are inadequate to meet expanding needs.
The pollution of both surface and subsoil water supplies, as well as the spread of water-borne diseases has manifested the need for an effective and reliable means of both conveying and disposing of human sanitary waste in areas where municipal or other sewage and treatment does not exist
Conventional means of copying with the problem include the septic tank, the holding tank, and incinerator and similar systems. The septic tank is the most common alternative, although its efficiency is directly related to the hydro-geological conditions of the soil and the availability of sufficient area for drain fields. The effluent from septic tank systems does not comply with environmental standards in nearly all instances, and can contribute to the pollution of potable water supplies and the spread of diseases. The holding tank may provide a temporary solution but it is not practical for a continuous need. The incinerator systems are generally unreliable and unpleasant.
The gravity flush toilet is the most common means of conveying sanitary waste to the septic tank. It requires on an average of from three to five gallons of water per flush. Thus, there exists a further need for a toilet and sanitary waste treatment system that will minimize the unnecessary usage of potable water.
Finally, a significant need exists to provide a sanitary waste disposal system which will allow the development of various land and geographical areas where a lack of such a system have prohibited the development. These areas include swampy and low-lying lands, rocky and mountainous terrains, lake shore and river side properties, and lands having arid climates, or sub-zero temperature wherein the soil is frozen impairing conventional systems.
In summary, there exists a need for a sanitary waste treatment plant which will provide improved means of conveying and disposing of human sanitary waste, which will prevent the pollution of both surface and sub-soil water supplies, which will prevent the spread of water-borne diseases, which will minimize the unnecessary usage of potable water, and which will allow the development of various lands that now remain undeveloped because of the inadequacy of conventional systems.